1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mixer for mixing air flows.
2. Description of the Background Art
In order to achieve a correct regulation of the air temperature in a vehicle, effort is made to guide an air flow with colder air and another air flow with warmer air through ducts to the desired outlets. The direction of the flow can be influenced by guiding parts or guiding elements or the colder or warmer air can be blocked as desired.
The effect on the air flow, produced by the individual ducts, guiding parts, and barriers, depends very greatly on the position of the mixing flap(s) while the air is being supplied through a cold air duct and a hot air duct. Therefore, the layering between the inlet or outlet openings of the mixer during the movement of the temperature mixing flap(s) in the mixer is not constant and the temperature increase can be interrupted at some outlet openings. The predominant action of the mixing flaps is the guidance of air and not the mixing thereof and therefore the temperature stratification in the mixer outlet openings is difficult to influence. An automatic regulation of the temperature in the climate control system in this manner proves to be very difficult in the vehicle.